Little Bit
by Starrify
Summary: They were a little bit in love with each other. / Tahorra.
1. Little Bit

Notes: I have been shipping Tahorra since forever. Somehow, I just knew this was going to happen… But I still ship Makorra, and practically every other ship out there. It's just that I want to ship this right now, okay! And also, I don't know Tahno's age, so let's just say he's five years older than her. I'll correct this when whatever's canon comes out. Or not.

This is AU, durr. Backstory? Hmm, Tahno's grandmother travelled around the world and befriended Korra's grandmother, so she sent him to the South because she loved it there and she wants her grandson to know how awesome the South was, so he meets Korra this way. Or something like that. Whatever. And there's no Amon here. Okay.

I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHAT I WANTED TO ACHIEVE WITH THIS I JUST WANTED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE TAHORRA FANDOM IS THAT SO BAD AND SO WHAT IF IT'S OOC I TOLD YOU ALREADY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE EVEN

I'll edit this when I come back in a few days! :D

.

.

.

_hands down, i'm too proud for love_  
_but with eyes shut, it's you i'm thinking of_  
_i think i'm a little bit in love with you_

Little Bit - Lykke Li

.

.

.

**10&&15**

She was supposed to take two weeks off from her training to _rest_. Sifu Katara specifically told her to try as much not to bend while she was away from the compound, but that was an impossible task considering that all she wanted to do right now was to throw snowballs or fireballs or whatever would do more harm at the weird boy with weird skin and weird hair and a weird voice.

He was apparently almost five years older than her, but that didn't deter him from annoying her.

"Kor-ra," he repeated with that grin on that childish yet handsome face of his. "It's a really pretty name, don't you think?"

_Of course I think it's pretty; it's my freaking name!_ She wanted to scream something just to get him away from her, but she was also afraid that she would end up assaulting her—which her mother told her not to do as he was a guest, but _still_. He seemed like a really bad person and she didn't want to associate with him.

"You could at least say something, you know? Out of courtesy, because I _am_ your guest, after all."

_And I'm the Avatar, you idiot_.

"Okay, how about this, Korra? Just say my name once and I'll leave you for the day."

To her, that seemed like a really good deal, but if she gave in to him, it would only mean that she let him win. And there was no way she was going to let him go that easily.

"Korra?"

Nope, she wasn't going to budge.

"Say it once and I'll go back home."

She wasn't going to let something as stupid-sounding as his name pass her lips.

"Come now, it's not so hard, is it? Your mother says you're some sort of prodigy. You mustn't act stupid because that'd be insulting everyone else, right?"

At least she could say that she had to _try_—unlike him, who was really dumb to begin with.

"_Please_?"

No. Not a chance.

"Well, you've left me with no choice." He started to walk away; Korra turned around to see if he really was going elsewhere—and when she saw that he wasn't on her snow hill anymore, she sat back down and continued what she was doing earlier on, before he had bother her: watch the snowflakes.

But after a minute or so of peace, she began to be suspicious. She was sure that he was more persistent than that. And she was right to be wary because the second she stood up, her snow hill collapsed under her and buried her legs under the cold frost.

Oh, he was just asking for it.

"Tahno!"

.

"I'm so sorry, Tahno," Senna apologized for her daughter. Korra remained rooted in her seat and continued to glare at their so-called _guest_. "You see, Korra doesn't have any friends since she's rarely home, so I guess you could say that you're the first friend she has."

Tahno seemed to appreciate this fact more than he should. "I wouldn't say we're friends given all the apprehension she's shown, but it might as well be a start." He said this with the most charming smile directed at Korra—but she growled in response, and her mother frowned deeper. "Don't you agree?"

"No."

"Korra, sweetie, I don't see why you have to act so hostile—"

"Because pretty boy over there kept annoying me!"

"You think I'm pretty?" Tahno quipped in, amused.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you look like a girl with your hair styled that way."

Tahno just smirked and chuckled. "Precocious, aren't you?"

She wasn't quite sure if he was insulting her or not, but to see him so entertained with their situation—it just bothered her _so much_. And she didn't even understand why he got to her nerves so easily.

"That's it!" She slammed her hands onto the small table set up for their afternoon tea and took her glaring up a notch. "You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy? I just got the Order to certify me as a master waterbender, but I'm pretty confident in my earthbending and firebending as well, so you better be scared because I—"

"Korra!" Senna interrupted, reprimanding her daughter. "No threats like that in this household."

But even with that, Tahno still seemed to be taking her too lightly. "So you're the _Avatar_, huh?"

"And I'll be able to kick your butt!" Korra replied, her lips forming a pout. Tahno started to laugh and when she did, she lashed out by directing a fireball at his oh-so precious hair. He dodged it with this grace that did not usually fit a guy, but oddly enough, looked nice on him.

Senna seemed to be outraged at her daughter's actions, but Tahno cut in before she could send her daughter to her room or anything as futile.

He stood up and pulled at his sleeves, his confidence not wavering. "Let's take this outside, _Uh-vatar_."

.

.

**12&&17**

He doesn't know why he's so eager to see her—it was sick, in some way. Not sick, but strange. She was a preadolescent girl with the whole world on her shoulders, while he was just a boy from the swamps, almost at the end of his teenage years. He liked her—that much he knew, but _still_. The relatively small gap in their age was slightly discomforting.

Scratch that—it was really awkward. For him. Tonraq and Senna seemed to know about his little crush on the little girl and kind of supported him. At least he could be comforted with the knowledge that her parents approved already.

"So, Tahno," she started in a sing-song manner. "How's swamp life been for you?"

"Nothing's changed, little girl," he taunted back, whipping his obnoxiously long bangs to the side. "Missed me, did you?"

Korra scoffed. "Hardly."

But Tahno didn't miss that small smile playing on her lips. He leaned back to the pile of snow and stretched his arms out. He should really stop thinking about Korra, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. For the past two years, all he wanted was to get another opportunity to travel back to the South to see her.

He wanted to be with her, but at the same time, he didn't want to take any of her innocence away. He could just imagine how kissing her would be like, but…she was twelve, and he was seventeen, and it was terrible to be thinking of these things, he knew.

Maybe if he waited a few more years…

"Korra," he idly mumbled her name, not meaning to catch her attention, but he did anyway. "What do you think life in the city would be like?"

"You mean you've never been to Republic City?" If it was anyone else, he'd be insulted, but it was _Korra_, and he understood her naïve curiosity about him and about the rest of the world. "Really? How about we go there together?"

She didn't answer his question, but instead gave a question of her own. Somehow, he knew she was going to do this. As much as he wanted to tell her that she should run away with him, he accepted the fact that she had her responsibilities she needed to finish here in the South.

He smiled and sat up, his eyes twinkling, teasing her. "How about we wait a few more years?"

.

"So why exactly don't you have an accent? Mom says that people from the swamp have these weird accents, but you don't sound…well, you sound really weird, but hey, what's there to expect from you?"

_Rude_. Tahno's quite had it with her unnecessarily offending him, but he knew that she just liked to get on his nerves. His lips quirked up; he would never give her the satisfaction of getting the better of him.

"I think," he started, taking a bite off the seal jerky on the plate in front of him. "That you rather like my unique way of speaking, little girl."

Korra seemed undeterred. "You mean how you drawl every syllable just to hide you were from the swamps? As if."

"You think I'm a phony?" Tahno straightened his back and raised a brow at her. He tried his best not to outright frown and glare at her as it would have seemed childish—and he definitely wasn't the child between them.

"Dad says that traditionally, people from Foggy Swamp wear leaves and barks or something. I understand that times have changed and everything, but I don't think a place as rural as yours would be so greatly affected by the new fashion trends, right?" Korra finished proudly and sipped on her seaweed noodles.

Tahno started to grit his teeth. Oh, this girl just wanted to get a rise from him. No, he wasn't going to lose it so easily just because she wanted it. "Actually, we don't usually wear shirts at the swamp because it's too hot there, but if you ask me to be the swamp guy for the day, I'd happily oblige."

He stifled his laughter when he saw Korra blush and turn away. "You can't do that!"

Tahno learned that she wasn't good at reasoning or at coming up with retorts or speaking in general. And now was one of those moments wherein she was blatantly unaware of how embarrassing she could be.

"And why not?"

"Because for one, it's um, too cold out here and you'll have hypothermia and that'd be really terrible and, um…look, I just don't want you to be naked in the tundra, okay?"

Okay.

.

.

**15&&20**

Korra could tell that he's changed, but somehow, the nicknames stuck.

"Pretty boy," she acknowledged the grown man with a nod. He looked so different, so _mature_, and she hated how she couldn't deal with him not looking like he did when he was still fifteen—when he was as old as she was now. "It's been three years."

_Far too long_, she wanted to add because he had grown even more handsome and taller and he had gotten a bit tanner—but _how?_ It was like he went on ahead without her.

But she couldn't be a hypocrite—she's changed, too.

"Little girl," he answered back, his tone gruff. His voice was also different. "Hm, not so little anymore, really. Well, look at you, Avatar Korra. You're all grown up. Tonraq says you've started on your firebending, is he right?"

"Dad has no reason to lie," she told him with a shrug—she sucked at not showing how upset she was over his arrival. "I mean, you know him. Always so happy and honest."

Tahno picked up on this. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

_Yes. _You're _what's wrong. You weren't there the few weeks off the Order gave me last year and last, last year and the year before that, and now _you're_ here and you're not the same as you used to be._

"No."

"So why are you ignoring me, little girl?" he asked with a hurt look on his face, his hand clutching the fabric over his chest—all dramatics for him. "Huh, _uh-vatar_? Outgrew me already, did you?"

She cringed. Even the way he said it was different.

"Listen, Tahno…" she started hesitantly. "I just don't think we can be best friends like we used to. I mean, now that I think about it, I've only hung out with you for a month. A month in five years. I don't think that's how friendship works."

Korra expected him to say something arrogant, something that would tell her she didn't really have other friends aside from him, but he didn't anything at all.

Instead, he was looking at her blankly with a dazed expression. Confusion, then. Hurt? Panic? She couldn't really tell what with half of his face being covered by that pretentious hair of his.

She started to get up and brush the snow off her parka. "Right, well. What was there to expect from you anyway?"

.

It took him half a week to apologize—four bloody days, and she wanted nothing but to practice breathing fire so that she could maybe have his hair accidentally catch some sparks and be reduced to ashes. He deserved as much for being such a jerk.

But the way he said it sounded so sincere and so _Tahno_—she couldn't refuse him. And the red rose he was magically able to procure really helped him redeem himself.

Just a little bit.

"You're not forgiving me fully, sweetheart?" He sat next to her, on the empty space of her bed. "Even with all the effort I had to put in that?"

"Of course not," she responded, continuing to twirl the rare flora in her hand. "I still don't think we're friends, really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, that's such a shame," Tahno said as he started to get up. "Senna gave me something and told me to give it to you because you'd know what it would mean and that you'd _really_ have to forgive me."

Korra was suddenly interested in what he had to offer—if her mom was in it, her dad was most probably in it, too. And that definitely didn't mean something good. "What is it?"

Tahno dug deep into his pockets, and when he was able to retrieve the object he was searching for, he began to juggle it in his hands. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful blue stone that was _meant for her_.

"Spirits, Tahno," she breathed out, her heartbeat starting to race. "What did you tell her?"

He seemed to think for a second, and then: "Nothing she didn't already know."

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER PART TWO WILL COME OUT AFTER I HAVE ENOUGH TAHNO FEELS TO CONTINUE THIS HAHAHAHA

Please leave a review :3


	2. Static Waves

Notes: Guys, did you all really like that because that was one of the more unserious writings I've done….. I've come to the conclusion that everyone here is a closet Tahorra shipper and that we are all normal. Non-Tahno-loving people are weird. Hahahaha, but seriously, thank you for the support! I got almost 30 faves and 40 alerts! That's really nice of all of you!

I decided to split this into more parts instead of two. Maybe four or five or more, hmm. Sorta. I'm also trying to keep this K+, but maybe I'll make it T later. Meh.

And in response to Ladybearington's review, if you want to make fanart for this fic, that is _totally_ awesome. If anyone else wants to make anything, you're free to do so, too! Just notify me on my tumblr (kaathiiee) or here and I can die of shameless appreciation for you. ;D (Also, follow fuckyeahtahorra on tumblr! This ship needs more love so if you guys have things to submit there, go ahead! Support this boat, you guisee.)

.

.

.

_I make a move and spill my drink to break the tension  
And I know you're never going to understand  
But I would have let you leave_

Static Waves – Andrew Belle

.

.

.

**15&&20**

The way she looked at him reminded Tahno of one of the few reasons in the list he made of _why he shouldn't bother with pursuing Korra_: because half the time he spent with her, she hated his guts—the other half, she seemed okay with having him around. He might have confused her with what he had just told her. No, he probably did confuse her with _"Nothing she didn't already know._"

"So," he muttered slowly, smoothly, trying to mend the awkwardness between them. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" she snapped at him, her eyes matching the shade of a blue flame rather than the sea. Korra's hands gripped the side of her bed as she tried to calm herself. "It's not supposed to mean anything."

But clearly it didn't mean _nothing_. So Tahno decided to be a little more dauntless and took a careful step back to the bed. "You know, _Korra_, I _am _your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Tahno, it doesn't mean anything," she said, her voice hitching as he neared her. _Spirits, how she hated her hormones._ "Really, it doesn't."

He bent his knees so that he could be at the same level as her. His gray eyes searched for _something_ in her blue ones—anything that could give him a hint of what her fussing was about. "Really?"

Korra squeaked. "Really."

But he wasn't convinced. At all. He decided to tease her and leaned closer, the tips of their noses almost touching; all while not breaking eye contact with her. "Korra, you should know that you're a _terrible_ liar."

Suddenly, she proved herself to be the most impulsive girl he's ever known by pushing herself off the bed, knocking them both on the cold floor, and sloppily planting her lips on his. He could immediately tell that she had never done this before, but her lack of experience made it even more amusing for him.

After momentarily being frozen, he relaxed, closed his eyes, and wound his arms over her waist, his fingers playing with the fur of her parka. Korra's hands made their way into the hair she was usually bent on burning; Tahno's chuckle reverberated from his throat, and Korra forced her lips harder on him. He didn't mind being under her or having her lead their kiss—she would probably slap him later on if he tried to take over, so he'd let her think she had control.

He noticed that her lips were chapped—it was probably because of how cold the whole damned place was—but when he licked her bottom lip, she pulled away and he saw how flushed her skin had gotten and how her blue eyes were wide with her own surprise at her actions.

"Spirits, I'm sorry—"

He slid his hand up her spine to the back of her neck and silenced her by kissing her forehead softly. Then, he chortled again. "You don't have to be, you silly little girl."

.

It became a little routine of theirs: after asking permission from both of her parents, they would run around the village until they lost the escorts from the Order of the White Lotus, and then they would head off beyond the edge of the village, to some remote spot Korra found a year before. Then, they'd just sit and maybe even hold hands on top of a snow hill they built together without any bending. (But Tahno may have cheated once or twice by adding a foot or two with his abilities.)

They would just stay still in the same spot for a good hour, exchanging stories about the past three years, about things they've missed out on. But it was mostly Korra that did the talking because Tahno insisted there was nothing in his life that she would be interested to know.

"Tahno, come on, there's nothing else I could possibly tell you!" Korra harrumphed, her eyes twitching. "It's like you're avoiding talking about yourself. What happened to Mister I-Am-So-Much-Better-Than-Everyone-Else-For-My-Name-Is-Tahno?"

"His ego was deflated along with his hair when a certain _someone_ stole and hid his hair products," he said dejectedly, playing around with a ball of water in his hands.

"That wasn't me!"

"Only _you_ would find it funny, Korra," he pointed out with a frown. Then, the side of his lips twitched up with an idea that passed his mind. "But I could forgive you if you put your hair down—"

Korra instantly reacted by grabbing the ends of her two front ponytails. "No."

"I think you look pretty when you take those ridiculous hairbands off."

"Pretty boy thinks I can be pretty?" she chuckled, punching his arm lightly. "I'm not going to compliment you back, if that's what you were trying at."

Tahno laughed along and snaked an arm around Korra's waist to pull her to him. "Wouldn't dream of it, Miss _Uh-vatar_. Besides, you already think I'm pretty, no?"

The young Avatar's cheeks visibly reddened at his obvious flirting, and as much as she _liked_ him, she didn't want him to know that he could fluster her with whatever string of words he spews out from that damned mouth of his. Which knew just how to kiss her. And she just _hated_ him for it. "Don't push your luck with me, _Tah-no_."

He shrugged noncommittally and pushed one of her ponytails back so that he could plant a soft peck on her cheek. Then, he whispered into her ear, "Still doesn't mean anything to you, _Kor-ra_?"

She smiled and leaned back into his chest. Korra still didn't know what to do with the stone he gave her, but she was technically too young to have it anyway. She'd wait another year, _then_ maybe she'd consider it. (But she'd most likely say yes because it was Tahno and she thought she loved him.) "Of course not."

Not yet, anyway.

.

"Stop going easy on me!" Korra screamed while dodging the ball of water aimed at her midsection. "What part of '_I'm the Avatar_' do you _not_ get? I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me, pretty boy!"

Tahno grinned and lazily threw another ball of water he bent from the snow while avoiding Korra's whips. "Because you've never beaten me before in sparring, _little girl_. And it spares me from hitting your little pretty face, too."

Korra gritted her teeth and released her hold on the water, letting it fall back down to the snow. "You're no fun at all," she informed him with a pout. Tahno soon also relaxed from his stance and stood with his hand on his hip, a smirk plastered onto his face. Korra continued to observe him and tried to accept how much of an adult he was—compared to her, at least.

She also noticed how different he moved. He had always intrigued her by his style of fighting, how modern it was compared to the traditional teachings of her masters and trainers, but now it was all changed. He was much more agile and graceful, but he seemed to limit himself with where he would bend his water from. It was all so strange, considering that at the swamp he was supposed to be surrounded by water, but…she just couldn't place why he would do that to himself.

If those old men from the Order told her she lacked restraint, _Tahno_ clearly restrained himself too much. And she was pretty sure it wasn't because he didn't want to hit her.

"Is there a problem, Korra?" Tahno drawled, bored yet at the same time he seemed to be elated with her. "And don't say it's my face because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be staring at me like that if it was a problem to you. Like what you see?"

She had to stop her jaw from completely falling to the ground at his audacity. Had he really just…flattered himself? Korra huffed indignantly and stomped on the snow before turning around. She was only mildly irritated at how egotistic he was, but that added to her frustration over not getting a proper sparring partner aggravated her even more.

Basically, she was having some mood swings and Tahno being Tahno wasn't helping.

Korra closed her eyes and broke into a run, but just after a few yards, she was knocked back into the ground when a wall of ice _magically appeared_. Why wasn't she surprised that he'd pull this off on her?

"Tahno!" she called, melting the ice in front of her. "Tahno, I _hate_ you!"

When she heard his deep, guttural laugh behind her, she stood and whirled around to face him, ready to bend _that stupid hair off his stupid head_, but before Korra could raise her arms to at least splash some water on him, Tahno had both of her wrists in one hand while the other was cupping her cheek.

Suddenly aware of their closeness, she gulped too loudly for her own comfort. "Wha—What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm pretty sure that you don't hate me, sweetheart." He smiled slyly and leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. He closed his eyes when she did hers, and released his hold on her wrists, sliding his hand down to entwine his fingers with hers. After a few beats, he breathed out, "Don't worry, Korra. I don't hate you, too."

.

She was in love. At least, she thought she did. Katara told her enough stories about Aang and herself, and Korra liked to think that what she felt for Tahno was something akin to what her master had with her former reincarnation. There was always that warmth that pooled in her stomach whenever he kissed her—and whenever he kissed her, her eyes would flutter, her heartbeat would go faster; her toes would curl up. Basically, he made her feel _giddy_, like the female teenager she was supposed to be.

She loved Tahno.

Somehow that thought sit well with her. She couldn't really imagine being with anyone else—but then, she's never really met anyone else. Tahno was technically her only friend. The thought of suddenly meeting other people scared her. What if she meets someone else when she travels around the world to perform her Avatar duties? In Ba Sing Se? In the North Pole? In Republic City?

Her mother poked her shoulder, and Korra snapped from her trance. She saw that her parents were looking at her with worry while Tahno gave her a look that was mocking yet at the same time concerned. (_Weird._)

"Korra, honey," Senna said carefully, not wanting to agitate her daughter somehow. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no," the Avatar tried to laugh off, waving the chopsticks she had in her hands. Then, she settled them back down into her bowl of noodles. "I was just thinking of the compound. I have to return tomorrow, and—you guys might think I'm insane, but I actually miss that place. Hahaha!" Her laugh had sounded terribly awkward, and Korra cursed herself for not being good at making cover stories for herself.

Tonraq and Senna gave her knowing smiles. She took a slurp from her bowl and forced the soup down her throat, ignoring that it slightly scalded her tongue.

"Tahno, you're going back tomorrow, too, aren't you?" Tonraq asked, addressing the young man sitting in front of him. "Has it been two weeks already?"

"It seemed just like it was yesterday that I arrived at the docks," Tahno answered politely while tipping the glass of water to his lips. "And I think it was just a few days ago that Korra refused my friendship and threw glares at me—wait, no, that was five years ago."

Senna giggled and nudged her husband to laugh with her. "I remember you were just a young boy! You're a couple of inches taller now, but you're still unmistakably the same boy from the swamps to me," she told him with a wink. "Tahno, dear, you make me feel _old_."

Tahno clicked his tongue and smirked. "You, Senna? How could you feel like that when you could pass off as Korra's older sister?"

"If I didn't know better, Tahno," Tonraq started with one of his thick eyebrows raised inquisitively. "I'd think you were hitting on my wife."

The younger man in question gave a lopsided grin. "But you _do_ know better."

Korra's parents turned their heads to face each other, and after nodding in acknowledgement of what their guest said, smiled fondly, approvingly of the other waterbender. Then, they turned to their daughter who was oblivious to their conversation. Korra was playing with her seaweed noodles, swirling them around with her wooden chopsticks while looking blankly at the bottom of her bowl.

All she could really think about was that he was going to leave tomorrow, and she didn't know what do.

.

Apparently, they weren't supposed to have the chance to say goodbye to one another, but after Korra threatened the ten sentries the Order of the White Lotus who were sent to get her, they let her delay her return to the compound for one trip to the docks. Her parents were walking ahead of them, while Tahno and Korra trudged the snow while in step with each other. They were standing closely to each other, and no matter how much they wanted to hold the other's hand, they knew they couldn't what with her escort's watching them.

Suddenly, he was smirking. And it wasn't his usual haughty grin which he bared when he wanted to point out her wrongs; it was something else entirely. As if he was confident in what he was doing or what he was thinking. Korra put on her pout and crossed her arms in front of her. Tahno saw this and asked, "Anything the matter, Avatar Korra?"

"I'd tell you it's your face, but that shouldn't faze you by now, should it?" Korra watched her breath fog with the cold temperature—not that it was a new sight, but because she didn't want to look at Tahno. Not when she just wants to tell him of how she feels and not when she wants to hear him tell her that he thinks they're meant for each other, too.

"You're funny," Tahno replied, bending his knees so that he was at level with her ears. He blew into it and smiled when she started blushed and squirmed but didn't make an attempt to chastise him for it. "Don't worry, little girl. I'll come back as soon as I can. And as soon as I'm sure you're free, too."

Korra nodded, not wanting to argue with his promise. They were in front of a giant trading ship—it was the first time in almost ten years that Korra's seen a ferry, and she was at a loss now that she realized that this was going to be her only way out of the South one day.

One day. With him. Because he had promised that to her back then.

"So, Tahno, you're going back to your grandmother, am I right?" Senna asked, hooking her arm with her husband's. "I've only visited Republic City once, and it's an amazing place—how lucky you are to live there, really!"

One day.

"Indeed," Tonraq encouraged with a smile. "And you're planning to win the pro-bending tournament this year again? That would make it your third win if you did, wouldn't it? That is an amazing feat, Tahno."

With him.

"Last call for all passengers!" a voice boomed from the speakers on the ship. "Again, last call for everyone boarding this boat to the city—"

_Because he had promised that to her back then._

She started to back away from him, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to grasp the situation. _So he did leave her behind?_

"Korra, I can explain—"

"I don't think there's anything to explain—"

"No, you stubborn girl, if you'd just hear me out—"

"And I'm telling you that I don't want to hear it—"

Tahno turned on the heels of his boots to face her, dropping his bags in the process. He reached for her shoulders and shook her rather roughly. "Why are _you_ so stubborn?"

Korra pried his hands away from her and continued to back up from him. "Why are _you_ a liar?"

Before he could retort something in response, the sirens of the boat went off, signaling its departure. Tahno looked to Korra, who was looking away and clenching her fists. "Korra—"

"You should go, Tahno," she said, her voice as frigid as the waters before them. "Wouldn't want to leave your fabulous life in the city, would you?"

He breathed out and raised a hand to slide through his hair. The other hand picked up his fallen bag, and he started to walk to the precipice of the dock, heavy heart in tow.

He only looked back once. "Goodbye, then, _Uh-vatar_."

.

.

.

Leave a review? :3


End file.
